Formation: Carpe Diem Industries
by ProtoPhinbella
Summary: It takes 'unbeatable' Soldiers to Set Phineas down a long and winding path to a future worth living in, But can Phineas overcome the roadblocks to Follow, Can One Company really make a Difference. (ContainsPhinbella, Ferectchen, Ballinger, Bufilly, katving, Adyango, Holly x OC, Canderemy, Monessa)
1. Chapter 1: Things are set in motion

(A/N: Dan Povenmire and Jeff 'Swampy' Marsh, own Phineas and Ferb and all material pertaining to this)

* * *

It was just another day For Phineas and all their friends in the Flynn Fletcher backyard

But as they seized there day a group of cloaked figures stood on a rooftop many miles away watching them from their Binoculars

"So you think it time for us to move ahead with that project Sir."

"Yes step 1 is be done tonight and our window as Ghosts (A/N: As in Call of Duty Ghosts)" is fading fast"

"We will prevail in our mission for we will stop at nothing to achieve a most lasting peace and the Final Frontier Objective for the World"

"Now Off to the O.W.C.A."

* * *

*O.W.C.A. Neighborhood*

"Okay Blueprints, Schematics and equipment gathered,"

"We move in find their Amnesiainator, We copy what we want Drop our Special Trojan horse programs into their network and Mainframes and haul ass on out of there"

The actions that followed since the discovering that the agents were in fact animals meant that infiltration got a whole lot harder so they used a natural Med to induce a moderately heavy sleep

And that made there infiltration easy peasy the item from the Amnesiainator was copied extracted the Trojan horse programs were inserted which when activated is impossible to find

*Later At an undisclosed location* (to imagine a location setting think the Warehouse Love Muffin Occupied During Phineas and Ferb Save Summer)

"Okay Step One is complete" A voice said with a pause

"Our Next Step revolves around this Boy" Said a Voice as a Button is pressed revealing a Hologram of Phineas

"Captain I wish to remind you of that guy from the Copy of O.W.C.A.'s Files who is in fact the Best Agent in that organization"

"I am Aware of that, which is why in the Morning He'll be sent out on Assignment, and have a dummy stand in for him as he's called in for damage control after the interns eventual discovery of the infiltration and there will come our opportunity to make our move"

"Alright Captain"

"June, Evan, Wes, and Icky on me, the rest of you get some shut eye"

* * *

_The First Step_

_June 23__rd__ 01:10 AM_

_Danville Virgina_

* * *

Evan: Okay Count 2 Heat Signatures inside the Target house

June: all is quiet in the Neighborhood

Capt.: Is he and that guy still in the House

Wes: if by he you mean that boy you mentioned Than yes he's sound asleep in the Upstair room and as per that character your worried about I see the Dummy Version just as you said he would use

Capt.: Is Our X-47B's in position

June: yep three are Op-Con to us

Capt.: Evan you man Drone 1 and report to me what it sees, Wes Drone 2 and June Drone 3 my eyes, the main thing to watch for is For the Platypus Agent from the O.W.C.A., I can handle everything else we cut the power for the Suburbs compromise coms in the event someone gets wise"

"Icky your tapped into the Phones in the city and the police frequencies in the city you are to monitor the police positions and alert the others to alert me if we're discovered"

"Okay this is as ready as I can get"

"So Kill the power on my mark" said captain as he placed his hand on the rear door for the Van they were in

"1…. 2…. 3…. Now" As he opened the Door all went dark in the Suburbs he pulled out his Night vision goggles and made his way across the street he went up the Driveway he hoped the fence and just as he made his way towards the door

He hears mumbling from inside he quickly hugs the Wall as a figure steps outside

"….Phineas… it is… too early… go back to bed" He sees a shadowy figure he looks up to see a long necked Red head she realizes there is no one there She goes back inside and shuts the door

But not before Captain snuck in

He quietly snuck upstairs in time to see Candace shut the door to her room close, he uses a gizmo to engage the lock to Candace's room on the outside

He Traverses the hall to his Targets Room

Before he Enters he pauses to check with the team

Capt.: "team sit rep"

Evan: You're good so far No one has gotten suspicious but Icky said he heard chatter on Police Frequencies there suspicious of whats happening they haven't spotted us yet, Which is good but we don't know for how long

Capt.: Acknowledged I'm about to breach the Target's room ETA to task complete 7 minutes

As I quietly enter the Targets room and make my way to the bed shaped like a boat

"Hey… Ferb… " The Target said sleeply

"Sorry Phineas, But I'm Not Ferb"

This wakes Phineas up real quick but not quick enough to avoid The Silencing actions

"Shhh" said the Capt. Covering Phineas' mouth, while pinning him to his bed

"If I wanted to kill you, you wouldn't be talking right now"

"Who are you" said Phineas

"Captain Kevin Flynn" Said Kevin Removing his mask that had ingeniously and almost hid his trademark triangle head

"Flynn, You're a relative of mine,"

"Oh I'm related to you, this vial is of my Blood will help speak what I am to you"

"You have an inordinate amount potential to allow every soul across the world to know a lasting peace that will unite the world and allow the World to have Fun the way you do every day, thus push the world to achieve the content of a package I'll be sending you in the coming days"

"But in all the adventures I've watched you have you lack something, while achieving a peace that would immortalize you in the history books is awesome, It won't mean anything unless you have a Special Girl in your life to share it with and Your Mother Doesn't count" Kevin said as he reaches to a holster

"Then who do you propose be the one for me"

I Shoot a 'funny you should ask' smirk "Say Cheese" As he pulls out an Energy pistol and shoots Phineas with It

Phineas held his head in mild pain

"I'm remembering something"

"What abouts"

"Isabella kissed me"

"Aye she did"

"So begs the Question How long has she had those Feeling for me"

"Since I haven't technically been around I can't answer that"

"Look the only person I feel should give you insight is Ferb"

"Wrap it up Captain the police are on Maple slowly closing in"

"I've run out of time" Said Kevin getting

"Kev." Said Phineas to him he opens the window

"Will I ever see you again"

"It is too soon to tell, But I will say that This won't be the last you see of me Phineas" Kevin said perched on the Roof

"Until then Farewell" Said Kevin as he lept out into the night

* * *

~Phineas~

As I watch Kevin run across the Front yard I can't help but wonder about him

* * *

~Regular~

Kevin: Okay Go, go, go, go

Wes: Well Bro.

Kevin: Mission Accomplished

Evan: On to our next task

Kevin: Affirmative

* * *

Mission #1 Complete

* * *

(A/N: and with that my First chapter mixing in Call of Duty style Transcript is done)


	2. Chapter 2: high emotions

(Formation Carpe Diem Industries Chapter 2)

(A/N: Dan Povenmire and Jeff 'Swampy' Marsh, own Phineas and Ferb and all material pertaining to this)

* * *

~Phineas~

It had been at least 2 days since Kevin came to visit me I sat out under the tree in the Backyard and I figure I just chill like that do nothing day I did with Ferb

Since Ferb, Mom and Dad were called to England for an Antique thing Symposium Whatever they called it

I was under watch of the Hawk that is My Sister

At the time when this annoyed me I had half a mind to get into the Sensory Deprivation Chamber My Mom keeps in the basement with my Cell Phone and Call Jeremy and Pay him to get her out of the House but I would put Candace at risk of being Grounded

I am well aware that isn't a nice thing to say about her but ever since Mom dad and Ferb Left for England She's been watching me like a hawk

The Kiss Kevin helped me remember kept playing over and Over in my head

In addition to all of Isabella's romantic flirty Advances to me

I couldn't believe all of the following

Myself for being such a; I dare say 'Bubblehead'

Isabella for not being direct about it but then again I can't cast any anger towards her since Rejection is a pretty legit reason for such things

And everyone else for not giving me a more subtle clue

I walk back inside only for my train of thought was interrupted by the Phone Ringing

"Hello" I said into the Phone

"it's Me are you alone" said Kevin

"Oh Hey" I said looking around suddenly spotting Perry taking a snooze on the Couch

"Alone in the Sense of Humans Yes, Yes I am" I said into the phone very quietly

"Get to the Sensory Deprivation Tank in the Basement and make sure you're not Followed"

"Okay" I said as I quickly and quietly Snuck past Perry and before long I was downstairs and in the Tank

"Okay Kev. What's Up" I said into the Phone

"The Memory I had given to you Between you and me No one else remembers that Kiss ever happened, And It needs to stay that way, because if word got out that you remember something while the others don't It will spell big trouble for your Beloved Platypus"

"But Kev." I said trying to make sense of what he's saying

"Phineas This is something you must swear to never to tell anybody, and under no circumstances are you to Reveal what you now know"

"But" I said trying once to make better sense of what he said

"Swear to it" Kevin said Quickly and a bit louder than usual

"Okay I swear it" I said not bothering to pursue it any further

"Upon Hanging up, this Call never happened, and if somebody asks"

"Telemarketer" I said

"'Atta boy" Said Kevin

Then came the click

"Well at least a little light shone over my block" I said as I climbed out of the tank

* * *

*Cut scene*

~Phineas~

It was only a couple days after that Mom Dad and Ferb Came back we did that railroad project we were going to do but was preempted by our do Nothing day

It was later when we were in our room that I Decided to ask that Question I've held back

"Hey Ferb" I said to him

Ferb Quietly turns to me from his Book in a 'Yeah what is it' glance

"I need you to be 100% honest with me when I ask: How long has Isabella been Crushing on me"

Ferb's Eyes widen a bit at the nature of my Question

"And Before you even think about answering I had one hum dinger of a nightmare which has given me a new sense of Clarity pertaining to Isabella, and Don't even think about sugar-coating it I need to know the truth, and if you expect me to grow as a person, you need to view as a person not just your naive brother" I said to Ferb with a some vigor

"Well I guess that Nightmare sure did wonders for you, Because For as long as I recall she was always been drawn to you, but it wasn't until the summer where we kicked the Summer off with that roller coaster in a day I knew for sure that she was crushing on you"

"For that long" I said glancing away feeling rather stupid

"So What will you do with this new info" Ferb said to me

"Well the Obvious would be to return feelings to sender with interest over the coming months, an example of what I could do is starting tomorrow very small equally low key romantic Gestures which can easily be dismissed as something else and come up with something a touch stronger for the day to follow"

"Well it is good to know you're growing up some"

"Thanks Ferb" I said to Ferb who thumbs up me

* * *

*Day 1*

~Phineas~

The Day that followed was just like any other I get up do morning routines, breakfast, outside and under the tree with multiple tables that we were using during the first day of that summer

With the vision of Isabella sharing a peaceful future with me Spurring me on instead of just 1 idea of what to do today my head was bursting with ideas so Ferb created a device that listed all the names of the Ideas in addition to a next gen touch computer (A/N: similar to the Computer in Black ops 2 Mission Karma a.k.a. the one that Section uses to find Karma)

But due to the innumerable Quantity of the Ideas I needed to sort through the ideas into groups.

Group 1 for things I can use for Fun during the Summer, Group 2 for way I can romance Isabella, And Group 3. Projects to Push the World into the new millennium and Beyond One Such Projects is Carpe Diem Industries We're we will launch ourselves into an new age another such Project where I endorse a presidency for the U.S.A. or become president myself

As I finish organizing I see Isabella walking through the Gate I use a little inspired Tech from the time a ray had shrunk a Landing Platform we made down to a same cube wrapped up in a nice little bow.

I quickly handed the stuff we shrunk down to Ferb and shooed him away

"Hey Isabella"

"Hey Phineas Whatcha' doin'" Isabella said as she always does

Thou she always said it every single time she came over I never once grew tired of it, because the way she said was way cuter than anything from Meap's Planet could dish out.

"Well that would depend on the context of the Question, What was I doing before you showed up I had a Brain blast of over 2500 ideas were written down"

"twenty five hundred plus that is impressive" Isabella said quite impressed

"as of right now chatting with you" Isabella just giggled for a split second, in response to what I said

Now Right there was another reason I'm falling for Isabella her laugh was like the sweetest music to my ears,

"The Fireside Girls and I are going to check out a new Teen Friendly Club with One humdinger of the Stage and great food and I was wondering if you wanted to come with."

"Sure thing is it alright if I asked Ferb if he wants to come" I say to her

She sadly glanced down for a second I imagine why because I felt like she only wants to be with me and me alone and during the Night of the Falling stars girls choice dance I could tell she was not happy that Ferb was coming along but was quick to cheer up some "Okay"

"Thanks Izzy Meet me out front I'll meet you there"

* * *

~Isabella~

I stood very shocked at my apparent new nickname as I see Phineas run inside I stood to see Phineas talking to Ferb on the Couch Realizing that he wanted me to meet him out front

As I walk out of his backyard and down his Driveway and to his front stoop

"Could Phineas be.." I said to myself with a pause thinking about Phineas' actions

"No He couldn't be," I said as I lightly shook my head "not with his track record"

My thoughts were interrupted when Phineas came out

"as it turned out Ferb has heard of the place you described but plans to go alone tomorrow" Said Phineas

As me and Phineas walk over I couldn't help but fist pump in victory because Ferb naturally knew all about my crush on Phineas but I won't know for certain if that's what is happening

* * *

*Later at the Club* ~Phineas ~

As Isabella and I walk to the club I glance up

"The Spotlight" I said reading the sign

"Yeah The Owner I talked to didn't have much of an imagination when he named the place" Isabella said as she started walking to the Door

But wanting to stay true to my Low key Romantic Gestures I over take her and pull an old classic

"Après vous Mon Cher" I said to her in a deep French tone (A/N: kinda like Baritone)

"Thanks" Isabella said blushing lightly at the French I spoke to her

'Oh I am so romantically speaking Spanish to her when she and I are dating'

We go in and wouldn't you know Baljeet was there who was just wrapping up "Give Me a Grade" from our Baljeatles adventure how would I know I recognize the melody and the fact we turned the Baljeatles into a One Hit Wonder like I had arranged for the PFT

"and that was Baljeet Tjinder with his old Bands Original hit 'Give me a Grade ' We'll take a little intermission for our Random Selection by Spotlight"

Now that gave me an Idea so I zipped on over to the Spotlight operator Greased him with $5 to aim it at Isabella who I described as a raven haired Girl Pink dress and Hair bow

And before Isabella knew I was gone I was back at her side, we took seats at the bar I made sure Isabella sat with an easy line of sight with the Spotlight

And to sell my innocence I ordered a Root beer as I sipped it as the MC signaled the guy running the spotlight and Just like that I was going to hear another reason, Isabella's Beautiful singing voice

Apparently the Song she sung was depicting how she wrote a boy a letter and she never meant to send it and she was evidently trying to get it back before said boy read it

Although I have a strong feeling the Boy she's referring to is me My train of thought,

My train of thought was interrupted by my phone ringing no less

"What" I said into the Phone

Candace was on the other end demanding that I come home

"But Candace I'm Spending time with Isabella" I was hoping the aspect of her that is in love with Jeremy would understand

"You could be on a Date for all I care I need you home now" Candace said to me from her end

"Now"

"Yes"

As I hung up I Squeezed my Phone so Hard my Knuckles were turning white

"Sorry girls I gotta scoot, and Gretchen" I said to the Isabella's Troop before turning to Gretchen

I pull out a 10 spot and handed to her

"you over heard me saying 'A voice like an Angel', and you postulate that"

"You Said that about her" She said accepting my $10

"Atta girl" I said

I leave the Club mildly fuming

As I Walk myself home I figured I use the Buses to get myself closer to home

I pull out my Phone and Dial up Jeremy

"Hello Jeremy" I say into the Phone

"Hey Phineas"

"Did I catch you at a Good time" I ask figuring I may have caught him at work

"Yeah I'm just chilling out at Home"

"We Need to Talk not over Phone but In person" I say into the Phone because I heard a rumor from Candace talking out what she was writing in her diary of the Phone at Johnsons being bugged now normally I wouldn't eavesdrop but that's serious stuff to have a Phone bugged

"Okay where"

"Say the Park in around 5pm, come alone" I say into the Phone

"okay see you then" he said as I hear a click

I quickly dial up Mom

"hey Mom listen I'll be running a late for Dinner because of an errand I'm running, and I'll tell you about the Errand when I get home"

"Okay Phineas, Don't be Too late now It's Spaghetti, all beef Meatballs, And A side of Garlic Bread"

"Okay Be sure to tell Candace about what I said" I said into the Phone

"alright Phineas see you at home" She said before I hung up

* * *

*At the Park*

as the Bus Arrived at the Park I Hopped off and Hurried to the park

and there at the Park I waited for Jeremy while I gazed at the sky

"Hey Phineas" I heard a voice

I turn to see Jeremy sitting down at the Bench

"Candace is starting to get on my nerves, about the whole aspiring Parental thing"

"And this is bad why"

"I was spending time with Isabella a Girl who I am growing very fond of, when she calls me on my cell for me to Come Home"

"Ooh" Said Jeremy in a 'ooo that stinks' fashion

"the main target for my anger is my Biological Parents plus step dad for bringing her up the way she did, and the sub target of my anger is you Jeremy, Do you wish to know why?"

"Enlighten me"

"Because you are an F'in Enabler Who should've been a better stronger influence on her, because you are letting her walk all over you"

"I am not" Jeremy said Defensively

"Yes you are, and either you grow a set and do something about Candace, or I will, in addition to ruining 10 dates you plan with her"

"Why 10 dates" Jeremy asked

"Because I make a historical reference when I say Candace splashing one of my" I said pausing to clear my throat "'dates' so that she can get a gold star in Moms Eyes and Ears chart One 'date interrupted' that's 10 ruined dates for her that doesn't balance that"

"'date'" Jeremy asked with a curiously raised eyebrow

"I'm Aware of Isabella's affections towards me and I'm Easing her into my knowing of it all the while Building a romantic relationship her"

"Well good to see your busting a move on her" Jeremy said with a extended fist

I bump fists with him before saying "Thanks it took a little help for me to see What Isabella really means to me" I said sighing with a hand on my chest

"Come On I'll Drive you home" Jeremy said ushering me to Follow

* * *

*later at the Flynn Fletcher house*

As I hoped out of Jeremy's Car

And walked out I displayed my keys to Jeremy Which signaled him to leave

I redial Kevin

"It's me, you and your squad needs to be on alert because I just told Jeremy Johnson about what Candace had done and my eye for 10 eyes retaliate plan, and from the look I saw in his eyes he'll continue to let Candace to walk all over him, enabling that there isn't consequences to Candace ignoring him"

"Understood Phineas we'll be ready" Kevin says to me

"One more Question about that Vial of your blood"

"Keep the Testing quiet, If you must resort to a crime lab make the work off the books, If you must use the Hospital beg the doctor Patient confidentiality on what your request is"

"Thanks Kev. Take to you later" I said hanging up

I walk in "I'm Home"

"Hello Phineas Dinner's all set for you"

"The errand I told you about over the Phone, was a 'Private' Matter with Jeremy" I said Stressing heavily on Private sense Candace was listening

"and if things with him pan out Life for everyone at this table will get better"

"Well Good to hear that, and hears hoping that it does Pan out" Mom said clearly excited for the Better change

* * *

*After Dinner had Come and Gone* ~Phineas~

"Phineas, the errand with Jeremy it has something to do with Candace doesn't it" Mom said to me from the sink

I simply say

"She Ruined my Day which wouldn't exactly be called a Date with Isabella, and let's face it Mom If you punished her for it; it wouldn't accomplish anything but make her more determined to bust, If Jeremy's the one who 'Punishes' her then She will be forced to either chooses busting Ferb and I or Jeremy The Routine of you going to an event of some sort, we start one of our projects, and Candace discovers said Project, calls you a couple calls, retrieves you, only to find it had miraculously disappeared, after snacks and dinner, we all go to bed only for it to be done all over again tomorrow"

"I guess all we do now is wait and see" my mom said with a light shudder if i were to hazard a guess the thought of the routine repeating endlessly is something she finds revolting

"Yeah I guess we Should"

* * *

*At the Lair of the Ghosts*

~Kevin~

"Squad on me" Kevin said calling out

"We've a new Mission from our boots in the field"

"You mean from.." Said Evan

"Yes him" Kevin said Cutting off Evan

"This is our target" Kevin said as he pressed a Button to pull up a Hologram of Jeremy

* * *

*Later*

The Bitter Truth

June 24th 18:20 (Military/Zulu time for: 9:20 PM)

Danville Virginia

Kevin: Okay Icky Since this is your turf, this is your detail

Icky: "thanks Captain"

~Icky/Ichabod~

I hop out of the Van into the dark night

Me: "Heat signatures", I ask

Kevin: "in the Target house: I see only One, as per the neighborhood everyone is inside a majority have their T.V.s On"

"Think you can do it"

Me: "Watch me" I said as I Quietly Dart across the road

Kevin: "Hide Icky you'll be seen"

Hearing and heeding my captain's words I quickly duck in between and behind the bush that's below the bay window

"Don't move" I comply with my captains order and remain as still as I can be for what felt like 20 minutes

"Okay you're clear" I hear him say this almost instantly relaxed all my stiff muscles I quietly with minimum disturbing of the bushes crawl out and make my way to the back Checking the Windows as I Go

I then find Jeremy's room I then check the inside for anything I need to avoid I try the Window it was unlocked I crawl into the window by way of using my Captain's shrinker and jet pack

I hear footsteps coming towards me so I dart over to the Closet and hide inside

I see My Nephew Jeremy clearly having something on his mind

"I don't know, I don't think I can do it"

"So you want Candace to deliberately ignore you and you want her to waste her time doing something that is clearly never gonna happen" I said throwing my voice to make it sound like it came from the Mirror on his Door

"No It's just…" Jeremy Said Clearly not sure what to say

"It's Just what" Said I as 'Himself(Jeremy)'

"Phineas' is right about one thing you enabled Candace to think there aren't any consequences to her ignoring you, also She's has it in her head that her world of busting her Brothers, and being your girlfriend is something she can do both."

"But the reality is that you need to teach her The painful Reality of 'you can live in either world not both', either do that and live happily ever after with her, Force her to make a decision via something drastic should she refuse, or Dump her and move on if all else fails"

"Oh and you have a guest in your closet go sit on the bed to face him" Jeremy complied Curious at what 'he said'

"Hello Jeremy" I said

"Who are you" Jeremy asked me

"2nd Lieutenant Ichabod Johnson US Special forces" I said before removing my Mask

"Uncle Icky I thought you were dead"

"Reports of my demise were quite Exaggerated"

"Well What brought you back home"

"Shh" I said shushing him

"I don't have a lot of time for us to catch up but I will say this"

"My Squad and I are on a mission should it prove successful it will Catapult the soon to be united world into the New Millenium and Beyond"

"And it'll be some time 'till you are ready to come home to us" Jeremy said a little sad

I nod at him

"well time for me to go"

"give 'em bad guys Hell Uncle Icky"

"I always do Jeremy I always do" I said giving Jeremy one of \V/, (Vulcan Peace sign)

I casually walk out the Front door and to The Van where Kevin was waiting for me

*Mission #2 Complete*

(A/n: and with that I will close this Chapter and I'll be asking as many readers who liked this to Review my work)


	3. Chapter 3: Calmed storm, another go

(A/N: I do not Own Phineas and Ferb Dan Povenmire and Jeff Swampy Marsh Do, I do however wish that they'd do a Chronicles show where they didn't just cover the Perry plot line but all the Plot lines which answers all the Popular Questions of the fans of Phineas and Ferb)

(Review response)

Phineas A; From 10/21/2014: Well I always love Call of duty from finest Hour to ghosts and everything in between , So long as you acknowledge the fact that I'll be deciding on what goes in, I may or may not be able to work your request in, If I do it won't be in the way you might think

(End of Review response)

(Formation Carpe Diem Industries Chapter 3)

* * *

~Phineas~

It was at least one day since Jeremy and I talked

And I finally Got the Package Kevin Mentioned, Or to be more accurately my Biological Dad Who I thought was Dead thanks to Mom Saying so, But anyway The package was the entire series of Galactic Trek the Original Series (A/N: Parody poke at Star Trek The Original Series) and I figured it be best to employ an Idea from my pool of 2500 I made a couple days ago

A Capsule shaped enclosed place which allows to Speedily allow someone to take in the Content of a Movie and absorb the Meaning into the Mind of the user

Essentially The Creator of Galactic Trek envisioned for the World a future where the Entire Human race was one unified Race that achieved the next Level of status Where they could travel at Warp speed across the Galaxy forming a Brotherhood of Planets (a Parody poke at: the Federation of Planets) they Essentially venture out into the Universe to see new life and new civilization, befriend them if Possible, and venture into areas of the Universe where no one dared to go

And that gave me a grand goal to shoot for but first I need to get my own house in order

The one person getting in the Way of my organizing is Candace I have my doubts Jeremy is going to do something about Candace

I figure it be best to secure a path for my Future but from the history Books I've been reading pertaining to the politics of this Country, If you Take something away by Force they push back, Prime example was the JFK Administration when they were reportedly Sponsored by the Mob but when they were going to turn on the Mob The Mob at the time had to take them out before they could take out the whole Mob

So I needed to a Business Man so that any business who wants to sponsor me as a President to push there agenda's ahead has got nothing on me to leverage me

But my plan as President would have to wait since it was time for me to start a Summer valentines Air Display Show and for it I would need an Air Craft Carrier but according to my Dad The Navy has all 13 aircraft Carriers Deployed on various assignment so they couldn't help me , The Coast guard was out since they don't have aircraft carriers, and the Local airfields wouldn't be able to hold any additional arrival's since they had the aircraft already on sight and nowhere to move or send away to others

So I know thing Ferb and I was gonna do at one point, but it's one thing to build an aircraft Carrier and host an air Show, But without Air craft to fly and a method to handle the lack of man Power and then sell that aircraft carrier to the Secretary of the Navy and any aircraft there willing to take including an EMP resistant + Retrofitted P-51 Mustangs Which I'm certain will create a good amount of revenue

Well one thing I could do, even though it is a long way off for me is to draw up Specs for Isabella's custom engagement ring though I got to be careful so she doesn't see it or anything pertaining to it so therefore I don't scare her away or get her too excited freaking me out

So I went to work on a room where I could be for the time being isolated to work

* * *

*With the Ghosts*

"Hey Tadashi, How'd your recon go" Said Kevin

"It went okay" Tadashi

"Well aren't you gonna share"

"Well I learned that the little girls I left back in California were I Got my US Citizenship papers aren't so little anymore"

"My Wife is fortunately enough single, and has made no attempts to get back on the dating horse"

"Which is good in the sense of… " Said Kevin in a mad libing sort

"I have a shot of getting back in their lives" Tadashi said a grin on his face

"Captain I got Icky on the line, He has something we need to see" Said 'Boar'

"Alright be right there"

Kevin arrived just in time to see on the monitor the most epic chewout starring Jeremy and the victim of the chew out was Candace all taking place on the Flynn-fletcher homes front porch

* * *

*Live on the Scene*

Candace was white as a clean bed sheet at the volume of Jeremy's words as well as the choiceness of the words

"It's time you made a choice because I am sick and tired of you tearing off to do something which is probably never gonna happen, Now your Options are one of two general things option 1. You sticking to busting your brothers succeed only to find no one around to share your success, then you wake up to the sight of you living in your Parents basement, freeloading off your Parents, and being bitter, cold and alone because no one will care about you, or Option two. You give up Busting your Brothers once and for all solemnly swear that you'll never go back to Busting and be forever in the arms of a man who loves you with all his heart"

"For arguments sake if I were to choose Option 1." Candace said fearful of another Jeremy temper flare up

"I'd dump you in a heartbeat"

Candace looks down in shame

"Now because I want to be fair and give you a chance I'll grant you a minimum of 1 day to 4 Days Max. to mull it over , You've until then to decide on your own, should you fail to make such a decision, I'll make the Decision for you and I promise you will not like my decision at all" Jeremy said rather ominously

Jeremy turned to walk away

Candace was on the verge of metaphorically falling to pieces

Because it was in just a few minutes this day it went from great to Crap in like 5 proverbial seconds

Never once had Candace faced this situation

* * *

*With the Ghosts*

"Well I say Candace's received a major wakeup call, and to ensure She can make the clearly Correct choice"

"I'm On it" Wes Said setting the headset down

* * *

Daybreaks Call

Location: Flynn Fletcher House

June 25th 18:30 (9:30 PM)

On Point: 2nd Lieutenant Wesley Flynn

* * *

~Wes~

I roll up in a pickup truck as quietly as the engine and vehicle will allow which surprisingly was very Quiet I climb out the back window and onto the roof and climbed up onto the roof as quickly and quietly as I could with great care to the Roof I traversed it until I go to my Targets Room The Window was down but not locked

I opened it and quickly got to a good point where I could ambush her

As I hear her walk in

"What am I gonna do if I give up Jeremy for busting my brothers and succeed I won't have anybody who cares to share it with"

"But if I give up Busting my Brothers for Jeremy I don't know If I can do that It's been my dream to bust who might as well have been untouchable"

"Sometimes for the People we care about, We give up the thing we want the most, even though our dreams" Wes said projecting his voice all around her

Candace is clearly freaked by this and quickly looks around catches a look at Wes

And before she had a chance to twitch let alone scream Wes pinned her to the bed mouth covered

"Is Busting your Brothers, worth losing the one man you ever cared about, the one guy you ever kissed, the one Male who you dub your Boyfriend Need I go on"

"Uuh-uh (Muffle Translation: No)" Candace sounded from behind Wes' hand

"I'm gonna let you up and you will not scream out is that understood" Wes said very firmly

"Mm-aa" (Translation: OK) Said a muffled Candace

After Candace was sitting on the Bed the Masked Wes unmasked

"Uncle Wesley What are you doing here not dead"

"Well I wanted to surprise you and give you a little friendly advice, and about me being Dead meh, Didn't take"

"Yeah, besides you look way to handsome to be a dead man"

"I've heard that"

"Listen well to the words I'll leave with you "

"Ok"

"If I in your position I would rather live one life in the arms of someone who loves me then live forever alone in a place where no one gives a quack about me, and with those words in mind, have faith in This" Wes said with his hand on his chest "To guide you to the right decision"

Without another Word I went out the window I came quickly made my way to my truck and took off like a bat out of Heck

* * *

~Candace~

"Have Faith huh" Candace said with a tiny smile

"Well thanks to that I Quote Phineas when I say I know what I'm going to do tomorrow"

I start perusing the internet for a Hypno-Therapist active in the Tri-State area

* * *

*the Following day*

~Phineas~

As Ferb and I lay at the bottom of the Tree I see Candace come outside

"Hey Phineas, You know how you gave me a 'One Freebie task' coupon"

"Yeah"

"Well I wish to cash this in"

"Alright then So what do you want to do"

"Reenact the Surrender of the Japanese in World War 2, I represent the Surrendering Japanese and sign a Solemn vow to never try to bust you boys and also vow to never go back to busting again"

"You're serious" I said clearly Skeptic, also glancing 'round for the hidden camera

"Dead Serious"

"So where do you want the reenactment to go down"

"Danville Harbor if it is not too much trouble"

"Oh sure no Problem, Ferb I know what we're gonna do today"

It was shortly afterward Candace took the us down to the Harbor

It only took a few hours to get the work site in order as well as the materials needed to make the Ship

After A round of Mr. Slushy burger for Lunch my Friends and I went back to work and finished it just as Sunset was nearing

And a couple of hours of waiting later everyone Who knew Candace personally via. Her busting Habit was present at the harbor

And From what I can see from the faces of the people

Some are skeptic that Candace is genuinely gonna go through with this

And for that I don't blame them because I can always Sell this to the Government as a Mainland Copy of the Genuine Mighty Mo' In the Remote Possibility Candace gets Cold feet

Another set of Faces translate to me as 'Candace, Giving up Busting oh this I have to see'

And frankly I don't know what there freaking problem is, Candace's my sister true enough while she may fly off the handle I still want to give Her the benefit of the Doubt

The rest of the faces I saw were of People who were proud of her for finally coming to her senses and giving up

Well Ferb was setting up the tables and the site for the soldiers who watched history unfold on a deck very similar to the One I'm standing on also accommodating for space for actual people to stand/sit and watch

* * *

*Mean while below deck*

~Candace~

I stand in a Cabin Dressed as Mamoru Shigemitsu the Foreign affairs Minister later turned Deputy Prime Minister of Japan

Stacy was around to assist my hair to at least help me look the part via. Molding it to a close enough shape

"so what made you decide to do this"

"Jeremy got tired of the busting me, and forced me to make a choice, One Nightmare later the Choice was a no Brainer"

"Well For what it's worth I say you made the right decision"

"Arigatō" I said to her in Japanese that she was introducing to me over the years as friends

"Anata no kangei" She said back

As the Day stuck the Hour of 5PM

"Well I better get it over with" I said as I exit the Cabin I was in and made my way up to the Deck

After a while the Ceremony that took some time during Japan was finally my turn

At the Table looking over the Document Essentially detailing my Vow of never to Bust again

I Glance over to the opposite side and wouldn't you know Jeremy was there in Addition to my Mom along with more People my Busting habit burned

And looking cute in a WW2 General Costume was Jeremy Johnson

After that sight and with a content smile I Signed the document effectively cutting all ties to the old me

Then I felt different after I completed my signature though I can't tell initially, it doesn't feel good that much I was certain

After I changed I was not feeling so hot So I Delegated my transporting of Phineas and His Friends to Mom

Called a tow truck to haul the Vehicle I used to the curb out front the house and caught myself a bus

As I neared the Stop my feeling which started back at the Reenactment started to get worse the closer I got to home and by the time I could barely keep my balance, my Vision wasn't cooperating, as I got closer dare I was currently surprise I didn't collapse My body might as well have been screaming at me to get away from here but I forced myself to the Door

As I entered It was about 7 steps after I shut the door before I lost consciousness

* * *

~Phineas~

"Well Guys I have to admit, I honest to goodness though Candace was gonna get cold feet" I said as I Open the door

I look to the sight of Candace sprawled out on the Floor

"Oh No Candace" I said rushing to her

I went to check for breathing when I Rolled her she was sweating profusely I Checked her internal Temp

"Man Oh Man She's Burning up" though I'm no thermometer she was border lining 101 degrees easy

I had to act fast

"We need to act fast Dad Buckets in Garage to Mom for Water, Ice, and some wash clothes Bring to me Ferb get on the Horn with 911 get EMTs to the House"

Within Minutes of my instructions Mom and Dad brought the items I Asked for

With it I was able to bring Candace's fever down

"Well that did something"

"Phineas I just got off the Phone with 911 EMTs are enroute"

"well I guess all we can do is wait"

And we weren't waiting long a few moments later EMTs rolled up and Collected Candace and carted her Off to John P. Tristate Memorial Hospital

*Later, Waiting Room in John P. Tristate Memorial Hospital*

"Flynn-fletcher" called out a Nurse with a Doctor beside her

"What's my little girls condition" Linda asked borderlining hysterical

"Officially we don't know with 100% accuracy, but Physically Your Daughter is as healthy as can be for her age groups, we've successfully treated her, but I'm clearly stumped as per why she's still in the comatose condition, but my most accurate guess from what you told me earlier, is internally she's greatly conflicted from the choice she made, and now her minds in a Civil War"

"Can we take her home Doctor" Linda asked

"Well Physically I see no reason for her to stay here so when she gets home I suggest that Things are kept at a low volume someone take her water when She wakes up because she'll be quite dehydrated"

"Okay"

Shortly afterwards after an overnighter at the Hospital Candace's Discharge papers were signed

And before long she was home

I signed and sold the replica of the Mighty Mo over to the National park Service since I was all done with it

I was laying down on the couch with Perry when I hear

"Hey Phineas" said a familiar voice

I get up and turn my head to the Sight of Isabella standing there

"Oh Hey Isabella Whatcha doin' "I said to her

Though it was quick I noticed a little smirk and a what looked to be a giggle concealed behind her mouth

I noticed the Paramedics outside is everything okay

"Oh it's fine now but when we got home from Candace's surrendering, We found her sprawled out on the floor over there with a pretty high fever" I said pointing to the area of the floor where we found her

"Man that's terrible is she okay"

"We did some first aid 'till the paramedics arrived She was brought to the Hospital where she was treated and now she's Home still in bed recuperating"

"well that's good to hear, but more importantly are you Ok"

"Yeah we are, all things considered"

"Well that's always good to hear"

"So Isabella I know I bailed on ya last time we did something together So you game to give it another go"

"Sure" Isabella said with some repressed excitement

"You Free tomorrow around noon"

"actually I'll be with the fireside girls 'till 2"

"alright I'll call you when you're done and we'll plan for the evening "

"umm… Okay" Isabella said clearly holding her scream of joy in

No sooner after I blinked She was gone as though by magic when in actuality she raced out of the house at what might as well be breakneck speeds I was quick enough to put some ear muffs over Candace

And if living with her has taught me anything is that girls can be loud as an air raid siren from WW2

I was able to get ferb to cover his ears in time for the loudest joyful I've ever heard

Man do I have some thanks to send Candace since my ears were ringing

(A/N: and with that I end the chapter, and until 1/2/2015 I will not be updating)

Merry Christmas


End file.
